


A New Toy To Play With

by Dachimotsu



Category: Night Blights (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Gangbang, Human, Lolicon, Monster - Freeform, Multi, Poetry, Rape, Vaginal Sex, blowjob, poem, verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 18:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5712151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dachimotsu/pseuds/Dachimotsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best lock your doors and put your panties on tight,<br/>For nothing fucks harder than a horny Night Blight...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Toy To Play With

Night Blights are gremlins that hide in your home,

And only during the night do they roam.

 

In your toilets, wardrobes, and under your bed,

Waiting to strike and fill you with dread.

 

Their black, grotesque forms, only children can see,

And when the sun doth rise, they scatter and flee.

 

The children who know them stay up late and fight back,

By feeding them toys to eat as a snack.

 

For if Night Blights aren't fed, they hunger and prey

Upon any children that get in their way.

 

But tonight was different, their tummies were full.

A whole year's worth of toys had made them less cruel.

 

Their appetites sated, a new hunger they'd grown,

For a human female with which to be alone.

 

So into a family's home, they did sneak,

Making no noise, no floors did they creak.

 

The home's human boy was always a pain,

He'd foiled their entry, for he was their bane.

 

Four straight nights did this boy give them toys,

And gained a keen ear for the quietest noise.

 

But Friday was here, and the boy, he did find

That with no toys remaining... his defenses declined.

 

From room to room, upstairs and down,

Not a single toy left, not one could be found.

 

Toilets were flushed, the hearth remained heated,

But with no toys to give, the boy was defeated.

 

When he was closing the garage to detain those outside,

Two Night Blights had found their ephemeral bride.

 

A soft, supple girl, sound asleep in her bed,

A bunny-themed pillow rest under her head.

 

Her mouth lay agape, as though asking to be filled.

To answer her request, the Blights would be thrilled.

 

As one Blight threw the blanket down onto the floor,

The other slid under the gown that she wore.

 

Removing her drawers, the Night Blight did snicker,

She was already wet, her dreams made it slicker.

 

They tied the girl's hands to the bedpost with rope.

With her gown now removed, her chest begged to be groped.

 

On her flat, little breasts did her pink nipples perk,

As a Blight adjusted her head with a smirk.

 

Their cocks were unsheathed, they waited no more,

It was time for the Night Blights to make her their whore.

 

The boy was still busy, seeking toys that were lost.

He had neglected his sister, but at what cost?

 

After shutting wardrobes, he climbed to downstairs,

And only now realized that victory was theirs.

 

The door to his sister's bedroom was locked,

And she never answered, no matter how hard he knocked.

 

The girl had awoken, her mouth filled with Blight dick,

A demon was fucking her face with its prick.

 

Her bed, it did squeak, for her body did shake.

As her pussy was ravaged, her silence did break.

 

To her family she screamed, her cries muffled and drowned.

She tried to escape, but her hands, they were bound.

 

The boy heard the cries, but there was naught he could do.

With no other options, to the upstairs he flew.

 

If his parents were stirred, they'd feel right to be roiled,

But invisible or not, the Blights had to be foiled.

 

The girl's mouth was so warm, and her pussy so tight.

The girl, who was tired, couldn't put up a fight.

 

In and out of her holes, they did screw,

And closer to their climax they grew.

 

With combined growls and moans, the Night Blights did cum,

Filling her mouth and her pussy, and then some.

 

It overflowed in her mouth, and came out of her nose.

Some she did swallow, like drinking from a hose.

 

Like a balloon filled with helium, her womb, it was full.

It deflated with time, and on the sheets was a pool.

 

Only now did the parents show up with the key,

So from the girl's binds, the Blights set her free.

 

No monsters were found, and no sperm at the scene,

The girl said she was fine, and the sheets, they were clean.

 

The boy grew more worried, did his sister not see?

Or did the Blights' visit, perhaps, fill her with glee?

 

For the next week, the Blights knew, the boy would be gone,

So his sister they'd plunder, from dusk... until dawn.

 

 


End file.
